Grab the Bull By His Horns
Grab the Bull By His Horns is sixteenth episode of The All New Carl 10 Hour. Plot Episode begins with Sam in a sewer, running away from an unknown, hooded villain. "Get back here!" The mysterious villain unhoods himself and reveals to be Smitter. "Yeah, not gonna happen." Sam crosses her arms. Smitter takes out a laser gun and fires it, scratching off a part of Sam's catsuit. "Hey!" Sam angers. "Boy, i'm a lousy aimer." Smitter says. "Dholler, my loyal mutt. Go!" Dholler runs to Sam and knocks her down. "Get off me, you mutt!" Sam says and notices something. She scratches Dholler behind the ear and he releases her, she stands up and pets him. "Good boy." "Neat trick, girl. But what have you got against me? Nothing!" Smitter slowly walks to Sam. "I wouldn't say NOTHING." Sam says and takes out a laser lipstick, then fires it at Smitter. It leaves no effect what-so-ever. "O-kay...Time to call for backup!" Sam takes out her Com-powder and dials on it. Smitter fires a laser beam at the Com-powder and it explodes. "Seriously uncool!" Sam says and drops a purple smoke bomb, and when the smoke is gone, so is Sam. Smitter surprises. "Where is she?" Sam is seen hiding around the corner. "Now seriously." Sam takes out her phone and dials on Carl's picture, then presses call. =THEME SONG= Carl, Clover and GCB are seen in a truck. GCB is in the back, Carl is driving and Clover is the co-driver. "Where did she tell you to meet her?" Clover wonders. "Downtown, Pizza Hut 9." Carl says. "And of course, everything must be pizza-ish." Clover crosses her arms. "Yes, indeed." Carl smiles. "Here we are." Carl stops the truck. Sam stands up from the table. "You told me we needed to meet. What is it?" Carl says. "An hunter was hunting me down. I can't defeat him. I need your help." Sam says. "Sammy!" Clover runs to Sam and they hug. "Why didn't you call Jerry too?" Carl wonders. "I would, but the hunter destroyed my Com-powder, and i don't have his number." Sam says. "Hunter, huh? Do you know his name maybe?" Carl asks. "Something like...Smot...Sme...Smither...Yeah, Smitter." Sam says. "SMITTER?!" Carl shocks. "The jerk i fought before?...Does he still have his dumb mutt?" "You know him? And yes, he has his dog." Sam says. "Dag-nabbit." Carl facepalms. "Well, since we are here, we should eat something first." "Agreed." GCB says and smiles. Carl tries to open the Pizza Hut doors, but they don't open. "Locked?" "Locked?! I just ordered a slushie minutes ago." Sam wonders. "They sell slushies at Pizza Hut?" GCB surprises. "Oh yes, even smoothies! And basic sodas, water, iced drinks, on with the food...burgers, fries, double burgers and fries, kebabs, fried chicken..." Carl talks and everyone stares at him. "There's a online menu." The Pizza Hut crashes in smoke. "I didn't do it!" Carl says and turns at the smoke. "But we did." Smitter walks out of the smoke along with Dholler. Carl tries to run, but Smitter grabs his overalls and leaves him charging in a cartoon style. "Let go!" Carl says. "With pleasure." Smitter releases Carl and he sprints into an tree, which crashes down on him. Smitter now looks at GCB,Clover and Sam, ready to attack. Dholler runs to and growls at GCB. "Problem??" GCB transforms. "Grey Matter?!" Dholler grabs Grey Matter in his mouth and munches. His teeth start opening and he forceibly spits out GCB, covered in purple slime. "You're so paying my laundry!" GCB transforms. "Because Echo Echo will teach you a lesson! Wait, Echo Echo?" Dholler bits Echo Echo in the middle, but he duplicates. "And i shall take on the humans." Smitter takes out his flaming sword. "Chris is human too." Clover crosses her arms. "It's Christopher!" Echo Echo falls down and Dholler splits him in half. "Chris!" Clover surprises. "-topher!" Echo Echo's halves grow and he releases tons of sonic waves at Dholler, and he backs off. "Whatever." Clover says. Carl stands up in front of everyone. "I got this." Carl activates the Xtratrix. "Time to get you with..." Carl transforms. "Walkatunna? Okay...Now i feel really embarrased." Smitter grabs Walkatunna and throws him into the tree's branches. "We've gotta find his weak spot!" Clover frustrates. "He's massive! I don't think anything can hurt him." GCB reverts while he kicks Dholler. "Don't be so sure. I need to scan his-Oh right, i don't have my Com-powder since SOMEBODY blasted it!" Sam nags at Smitter. "I have mine!" Clover takes out her Com-powder, but Smitter blasts it. "Had." Smitter runs to Clover and Sam and touches their shoulders, they teleport. "Roadtrip." GCB figures out where Smitter took Sam and Clover. Later, GCB, Max and Walkatunna are seen in a truck. "So, how's it to drive as a fish?" Max nags. "Good...I guess." Walkatunna says. "Hey Carl, can you turn on the GPS? I need to analyze something. This is your truck, afterall." GCB says. "Sure, no problem." Walkatunna keeps touching the GPS button, but his slippery arm doesn't allow him. "Poopie. Fish arm." Max clicks the GPS button and it turns on. "You're welcome." Scene switches to Smitter's station. Smitter is powering up a machine. "You'll never get away with this!" Clover nags at Smitter as she tries to escape cuffs along with Sam. "I may not. But who cares. Everybody knows i'll escape again." Smitter laughs. "Not if you go to WOOHP jail you won't!" Clover says. "WOOHP? What does "WOOHP" stand for?" Smitter leaves the machine and looks at Clover. "Let's just say "W-I'll kick your butt-OOHP!" A voice is heard and Kickin Hawk bumps in and kicks Smitter down. "Squawk!" "About time." Clover says. "Clover, we've been here for barely 15 minutes." Sam says. "Oh." Clover annoys. "Guess you need some help with that." Kickin Hawk jumps and kicks one of the cuffs but instead electrocutes and reverts to Carl. "That all you got, hero universe?" Smitter crosses his arms. "Not even close." Magneto, Copycat and Upgrade walk in. "I'll get you out in no time!" Carl transforms into Plastellino and tries to melt down the cuffs but reverts. "O-kay..." Carl transforms into Chromastone and fires some blasts at one of Clover's cuffs. It backfires and Carl reverts. "OH, COME ON!" "Don't worry, Magneto's here to magnetize them!" Magneto tries to magnetize the cuffs, but nothing happens. "Unless they're, of course, not made of metal." Carl dials through the Xtratrix. "Waybig would be overkill, Humungousaur sucks, Jetray is...Jetray? Huh, okay." Carl transforms into Jetray and fires neuroshock blasts at Clover's and Sam's cuffs and they open. Clover and Jetray hug. "No time for relative huggings, this hunter will smother us! Or...whatever." Copycat says, and Smitter grabs his head and throws him into a machine which forceibly electrocutes him to revert to GCB, hurt. "Graeme!" Jetray shocks. "Chris!" Clover shocks. "GCB!" Upgrade shocks. "Dude!" Magneto shocks. "On with this freakshow!" Jetray neuroshocks Smitter with his tail, but Smitter grabs his tail and hangs on to spinning him in the air. "I think i'm gonna be sick!" "Just don't vomit in the air like that last time." Magneto says and magnetizes Smitter in the air, who releases Jetray. Jetray spins down and lies down, while Xtratrix beeps, he reverts, sick. "I'm definetly sick. Okay, now i need a backup plan." "Agreed." GCB transforms into AmpFibian and shocks Dholler. Carl dials on the Xtratrix again. "Someone i use rarely. Slenderfreak is way too freaky, Ghostfreak just...no..., Rath might...nah...Wait! Pwnfist, perhaps." Carl transforms into Pwnfist with an transformation. His skin turns grey and so does his hair, which morphs into a spike and he grows more muscular. "Great, your pervert-minded alien now." Clover says. "I need to have some power except flirting with every girl i look at." Pwnfist looks around himself. He taps on his wrist. "No handblasts...Also, what does this "P" stand for?" Smitter slams Upgrade down and he reverts to Max. "Try tapping it, i'm gonna turn into human soup!" "Good point." Pwnfist slams his "P" symbol and it fires a ray at Smitter, which makes his first shirt disappear and reveals his undershirt. Everybody stares at Pwnfist. Pwnfist cries in an anime style. "Unclothing, seriously? Wait...i do remember one of his powers..." Pwnfist activates his "ponytail" and fires a static shockwave at Smitter, which hurts him badly. "Oh right!" "Weird, you didn't flip out this time." Clover says. Pwnfist wonders. "True..." Smitter stands up and comes to Pwnfist, then grabs his neck. "Gahh, chill...du-de!" Pwnfist fastly slaps his Xtratrix and he transforms into Goop. He escapes Smitter and floats above him. "What'cha gonna do? A-what'cha gonna do, what'cha gonna do when we come for you?" "We see what you did there." Everyone says, even Smitter. Smitter takes a glass and shoots Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector, which makes him fall into Smitter's glass. The Xtratrix falls on the floor, attached on the Projector. "Seriously, you'll drink me?" Goop says. "No, but my pet will." Smitter releases the glass and it falls on the ground, yet not even one crack. "AmpFibian! Take my Xtratrix and turn me into something, fast!" Goop shocks. AmpFibian nods, takes the Xtratrix and it shows icons on it's dial, which is a touchpad. "How do i switch through icons?" Goop is about to get drinked. "The Xtratrix is a touchpad anytime!" "Nice." AmpFibian finds Cindermusic's icon and slaps it. Shortly after, the projector/Xtratrix disappears from his hands. Goop glows and breaks the glass, turning into Spidermonkey. "Aw hell yeah!" Spidermonkey webs up Dholler. Smitter shocks. "Face it, birdbrain. You're surrounded." Spidermonkey crosses his arms. Sam, Clover, Max, Magneto and AmpFibian walk and stand around Smitter. "Wait...Sam. Why did Smitter chase you anyway?" Spidermonkey wonders. "She stole one of my lab experiments." Smitter stands up. "I didn't steal it! I took it for WOOHP analaysis!" Sam angers. "Counts, as stealing, Sam." Spidermonkey says. "Not in the WOOHP way." Sam crosses her arms. "True." Clover confirms. Spidermonkey reverts. "Now just to add the final touch to you. New alien, go!" Carl activates the Xtratrix and slaps it. He turns into a barrel-like alien. "Great, i'm a barrel." "Well, what do you contain anyway?" Clover wonders.. Smitter looks around and suddenly grabs Clover and holds her. He hands out a gun. "Give me the Xtratrix!" "Not gonna happen. Now, let's see what i contain." Winerr unleashes some kind of purple liquid at Smitter and he releases Clover. "Thanks." Clover says. Max transforms into Wildmutt and sniffs the liquid. He reverts. "It's wine." "Wine? Hm....WINERR!" Winerr punches Smitter. "Wine, seriously Shennyson?" Smitter kicks Winerr and he falls down. "Now all i need is...wait a second...I'm a barrel!" Winerr wonders. Max and Sam look at Carl. "So?" Winerr retracts his limbs, Xtratrix and the plug that releases his wine. "It's time to...DO THE BARREL ROLL!" Winerr rolls and "Do the barrel roll" song plays. "What the-" Smitter surprises. Winerr rolls into Smitter and crashes him into a wall, really hard. The building starts collapsing. Winerr reverts. "Now would be a really good time for that turtle teleporting guy!" Carl dials on Portaler but a stone collapses on him. "OW!" Carl slaps the Xtratrix and he turns into Stoner. "Even better. Even though my spine is killing me." "We need to escape, right now!" Sam says. "Like, duh!" Everyone says and Dholler growls. Stoner gravitates everyone and doubts at Smitter and Dholler but gravitates them and they glow and disappear. They appear outside, in an jungle. Stoner reverts. "There. Now the baddie goes to jail." Carl crosses his arms. "Plumbers jail." "WOOHP Jail!" Sam and Carl argue. "Plumbers Jail!" Carl says. "WOOHP Jail!" Sam angers. Sam and Carl argue, while everyone else laughs. Clover handcuffs Smitter and they all walk home. "PLUMBERS JAIL!" Carl yells. "WOOHP JAIL!" Sam yells. Episode ends in everyone walking while Sam and Carl still argue. Characters *Carl *Reda *GCB *Max *Clover *Sam(first reappearance) Villains *Smitter *Dholler Aliens Used By Carl *Walkatunna(first reappearance) *Kickin Hawk *Plastellino(non-speaking cameo) *Chromastone(first reappearance; non-speaking cameo) *Jetray(first reappearance) *Pwnfist/Pervert *Goop(first reappearance) *Spidermonkey(first reappearance) *Winerr(first appearance) *Stoner By GCB *Grey Matter(first reappearance) *Echo Echo(first reappearance) *Copycat(first reappearance) *AmpFibian(first reappearance) By Reda *Magneto By Max *Upgrade *Wildmutt Trivia *Pwnfist's powers are revealed: **He is able to fire a ray from his chest that unclothes a person for only one step. **He is able to fire a shockwave ray from his ponytail. Category:Episodes